riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Dried Lake
Dried Lake is one of two possible maps for the first level of Risk of Rain. The other possible map is Desolate Forest. Dried Lake is the smaller of the two maps. The Kin artifact can be found in one variant. Spawns * Lemurian * Wisp * Greater Wisp * Sand Crab * Jellyfish Bosses * Colossus * Wandering Vagrant * Magma Worm * Scavenger Secrets On one of the Dried Lake layouts, there is a chest that seems is only reachable with characters who have gapclosers, but there is actually a secret ladder allowing you to climb down and purchase the chest. There is another secret within the the textures of the map. In one of the layouts instead of the artifact room you will find a massive wall to the very right of the map. If you have a monitor with a good contrast settings you will see some markings, potentially some kind of skull and fingers. Artifact The artifact gate can be found at the far right of the level only on the variant without the chest (in the screenshot to the right, that column must be solid). Jetpacks or gapcloser skill appear to be needed to reach a damaged section of cliff. The damaged section has about 50 hp can be broken with enough attacks, although some classes may not be able to do so, or have difficulty (see below). The inner area contains 3 buttons that must be simultaneously depressed (they remain down for a few seconds after being shot) before the Kin artifact is spawned on the gate. Classes Known to Work * Commando - can make the jump without jetpacks and can break the wall. * Loader (if wall is already broken?) - Place your M440 Conduit on two of the buttons, then punch the third. Classes Known to work with jump items * Bandit - Needs item assistance with the jump, but can break the walls and hit the buttons in time. * Enforcer - Needs heavy item assistance to clear the gap, but can do the buttons combining grenade and standard fire. * Sniper - Needs a speed boost item and timing to turn and use the back roll to get to it use the charged shot to break the wall and with effort can hit all the buttons. Classes Known Not to Work * Huntress - No skill does damage to the wall. * Engineer - Grenades bounce off the wall and likely do no damage. * HAN-D - No skill does damage to the wall. * Mercenary - Can clear the gap easily, but takes quite some time to chip through the wall and has no way (without items) to hit the buttons in time. * Miner - Can penetrate the wall, but can't do the buttons in time; however, a player skilled with the miner with items that increase movement speed may be able to. * Acrid - No skill does damage to the wall. * CHEF - No skill does damage to the wall. *Loader - No skill does damage to the wall, but if something (such as Spite bombs) breaks it the buttons can be hit in time (see above). Soundtrack Boss Fight es:Dried Lake Category:Maps